


They Can't Stop All of Us

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra!Keith, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Garrison trio raid Area 51, where they meet Galra!Keith. Chaos ensues.





	They Can't Stop All of Us

“Lance, are you sure about this?” Hunk stops pacing the room to look up at his friend, who’s lying on his back completely unconcerned.

“Of course I’m sure! What’s all the stupid training we’re forced to do here good for if not this, Hunk?” Even though he can’t see from down here, Hunk is positive Lance’s face is scrunched up in a petulant frown. It definitely helps that after Lance finished gesturing his point, there was the telltale _ thawp _ of arms crossing over a chest.

“Uh, I don’t know, maybe actual missions? Government-sanctioned missions? That are run by the government? Who also control this school? That we attend? Who could very easily kick us both out when we get caught?” Hunk flings his arms out in both exasperation and as a futile plea to try and change his best friend’s mind.

There’s no response except for the squeal of the chair as Pidge spins around to level Hunk with a smirk. The light from her laptop frames her devious face, illuminating her like some sort of otherworldly gremlin whose sole mission is to make Hunk suffer. 

Or maybe he’s just projecting.

“If we get caught, Hunk. If.”

“You too Pidge?!” Hunk hoped that at least Pidge would be on his side. He figured that she would see reason and realize that it’s practically _ suicide _ to try storming one of the strongest government bases.

“I’m more in it for the alien tech. Just think about all the different ways they could have evolved and advanced their civilizations…” Pidge sounds a hair away from being wistful at the mere idea of it, her glasses glinting as she turns to stare at the ceiling.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to fully convince Hunk, Lance shoots up and leans over the edge of the bunk excitedly. “Yeah! And maybe we’ll meet some really cool aliens there that’ll want to take us back to their home planet with them as thanks for rescuing them!”

“But you’re both forgetting that we go to a government-run school! And that this whole thing is very, _ very _ illegal! And dangerous! What if they just shoot on sight there?!” Hunks voice cracks in the middle of his outburst as he looks desperately between his two, _ very dumb _, friends.

Pidge pushes up her glasses with a scoff, apparently taking Hunk’s lack of faith as a personal offense. “That’s exactly why we won’t be seen. I’ve already gotten into as much of their system as I can from the outside, but I’ve set it up so I just need to connect to the network in person for a couple of seconds to get us inside without raising any alarms.” 

“Okay, great, but how exactly are we supposed to get close enough to get onto the network? It’s not like they’re gonna wait till we get close to shoot us, they have long-range rifles for a reason!”

Pidge smirks even wider now, as she pulls up Facebook on her laptop and spins the screen so that Hunk can see it. An event page detailing a raid on Area 51 next week, apparently just ‘to see them aliens’ because they can. Hunks glances over the screen with a sinking feeling of dread in his stomach as he sees that the event has over two million supporters. The government really _wouldn’t _be able to stop them if they went.

“All the other stupid people who decide to just rush the base. We’ll be going in from the back while they’re distracted.” Pidge can already see in his eyes that Hunk’s given up and accepted defeat.

“Ooh, nice! See Hunk! It’s foolproof. We just need to get a car to drive there and we’re all set.” Lance sees the same expression that Pidge does, and in his excitement about finally winning over his friend, he overbalances and falls off the bunk with a loud thump. Lance slowly sits up and rubs the stars out of his eyes, and Hunk rushes over to help while Pidge just leans back in her chair and cackles.

“Mm yea, I think I can help with that too. We can just exploit the rudimentary signing system for the cars here and create a repeating signature for a car that’s already out and create a sort of glitch in the system. We just take one exactly like it and it shouldn’t be noticed for long enough for us to get back safely,” She says as her giggles subside and she wipes away the small gathered tears in the corners of her eyes.

Lance finally reorients himself, and grabs Hunk’s larger hands in his own as he fixes him with one of his biggest smiles, “So what’ll it be Hunk? Are you gonna come with us or miss out on what’ll probably be the coolest day of your life?”

Hunks stares at Lance for a few seconds, emotions warring over his face. Finally, he sighs and hangs his head, “You know I can’t say no to you, dude.” 

Lance cheers while he gathers Hunk up in a bone-crushing hug, and Pidge whoops and throws her fists into the air. Time go see them aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. This is my first try at writing a fic, and it's based off a meme. How on Brand™. Please feel free to send me comments and criticisms, that's one of the only ways to improve! Also, I have a general idea of where I want this to go, so expect updates to be rather frequent, at least until September.
> 
> Also, the trio is closer than they are at this point in canon, and they already know that Pidge is a girl.


End file.
